1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device communication device comprising at least a housing which comprises at least a first part and a second part, and means for providing user interface functions, comprising at least a first keypad and a display. The present invention also relates to a method for changing the user interface in a communication device comprising at least a housing which comprises at least a first part and a second part, and means for providing user interface functions, comprising at least a first keypad and a display.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Wireless communication devices are known which comprise, in addition to ordinary telephone functions, implementations of other functions, such as various games, a calendar, a calculator, WAP/WEB applications, etc. For controlling and playing games, such wireless communication devices apply the keys designed for telephone and text message functions of the wireless communication device, a joystick, a track ball, membrane keys, or the like. For example, the wireless communication device of prior art as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a browsing key N for performing most of the functions of the wireless communication device. This browsing key is also used in game functions. Furthermore, arrow keys R, L can be used for playing games. However, these keys are relatively small in size, and their placement is not designed for game functions. In practice, these keys of a wireless communication device of prior art are poorly suited for playing games, particularly so-called action games which require quick reactions. Thus, playing games may be difficult and even impossible, which reduces interest in playing games with a wireless communication device of prior art.
In wireless communication devices of prior art, the display device is relatively small in size, due to e.g. the fact that the aim has been to reduce the size of the wireless communication devices. Thus, the quantity and size of information to be presented on the display can be small, and the display may not always show simultaneously all the information that is necessary for using the application. Thus, also the quantity of information to be displayed in connection with games is limited, and playing a game may become more difficult, because the player has difficulties in perceiving the visual information of the game.
Devices are also known which comprise, in addition to mobile station functions, other data processing functions, such as functions known from personal digital assistants (PDA). One such known device is Nokia Communicator 9110, which can be used to communicate with the Internet network, to perform mobile phone functions, such as receiving a call and selecting a telephone number, and to receive for example telecopy messages. In this description, a wireless communication device also refers to a wireless communication device which may contain functions of the above-described personal digital assistant or a corresponding device. Such a communication device comprises, in addition to a telephone keypad, also another keyboard which is primarily intended for controlling data processing functions. This second keyboard is preferably a so-called QWERTY keyboard which preferably comprises the alphanumerical keys, whereby it can be used, for example, for inputting text more easily than by using the telephone keypad. The Nokia Communicator 9110 communication device has a two-piece foldable housing. The first part comprises a display and a keypad for the telephone functions, and the second part comprises a display and a keyboard for e.g. the data processing functions. However, the aim has been to keep the size of the communication device such that the device is easily portable. Thus, also the keys of the second keyboard are relatively small and are not particularly well suited for playing games, especially games which require quick action.